


Heart vs the Lungs

by EnlightenedBi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elementary School, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I dont know how to tag, Unrequited Love, also idk why im writing this, based on a true story without the hanahaki, im sorry its my first one, the characters are young af, they are children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlightenedBi/pseuds/EnlightenedBi
Summary: It was one of those rare moments when Nora was able to breathe. It had been almost two years since she had contracted this disease. It was her weakness, her disability, her death. How she was able to survive for so long, she didn’t know.No one new that she had Hanahaki, even her parents didn’t know. Of course they weren’t allowed to know. If they did, she would be forced into surgery.Nora didn't know what to do, she only knew what she was good at, pretending. She pretended not to be sick. She pretended that she was okay. And most of all, she pretended not to be madly in love with her best friend.





	Heart vs the Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really dont have any idea why im writing this. mainly for venting i guess. lmao. if u happen to stumble upon this fic and u liked it then thanks. updates may vary since i have school and how i hate the way i write. to be clear the main character is based of on me and the boy Nora is in live with is based off the boy i was madly in love with. lmao. it still hurts to think abt but now i have an amazing gf that i live so much. anyway just ignore these notes and i hope u enjoy the story!!! OwO

hi imma start this soon i just needa send the link to my friend sowwie if u wanted to read IT WILL BE PUBLISHED ON SUNDAY PCT TIME


End file.
